Some male incontinence guards, such as those sold under the trade name Tena for Men™ level 1 or level 2, have a body side liner, an outer liner and an absorbent pad disposed therebetween. The guard is generally triangular shaped when laid out flat. The base of the triangle is worn closer to the waist of the user, while the point of the triangle is positioned more towards the area between the legs of the user. This shape of article is more comfortable for the wearer and offers liquid retention benefits. The outer liner has fastening elements in the form of rectangular strips of adhesive tape attached to it that are covered by a release liner. To wear, the release liner is peeled away and the adhesive strips serve to removably fix the guard in position on the underpants of the wearer. Alternative shapes for the adhesive tapes may be desirable that provide improved fastening coverage for such triangular-shaped absorbent articles. Such alternative shapes would optimally maintain material use efficiency (lack of waste trimmings) of rectangular strips.